


Did I?

by Minor Fandoms (HMSquared)



Series: The Complicated Lives of Colson and Marshall [7]
Category: Music RPF
Genre: Anger, Blood and Injury, Buried Alive, Inspired by Real Events, Revenge, Rivalry, Sarcasm, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25537873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/Minor%20Fandoms
Summary: Kelly thinks Eminem missed. He didn’t.
Series: The Complicated Lives of Colson and Marshall [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1456711
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Did I?

**Author's Note:**

> Killshot. I have so many thoughts on Killshot.
> 
> First off, I think Eminem had every right to diss Kelly. Idol or not, you do not make romantic or sexual comments about a minor. And you do NOT make sexual comments about the daughter of rap's biggest Papa Wolf.
> 
> Kelly also handled the whole thing childishly. He could have apologized and moved on with his life. Instead, he screwed himself over, and I'm willing to bet he knows that. Notice how his only response to Killshot was a tweet? I think we all know who won.
> 
> Moral of the story: don't hurt or threaten to hurt Eminem's kids. He can and will murder you.

“He missed.” His eyes instantly fell on the captain. Eminem tilted his head to the side.

The picture was of Kelly, performing at one of his concerts. The Killshot album cover was printed on his shirt. He was sporting a middle finger and the crowd was cheering.

The older rapper sighed in annoyance. The whole thing was tiring, frankly. He was ready for it to be over. But Kelly kept drawing everything out.

“Did I miss, Kelly?” Eminem started searching around. Just where was he stopping on the tour?

A few months later, Kelly returned home. He was ecstatic. The crowd loved him, the cities loved him, and Eminem was silent. He’d  _ won  _ (you wish).

It was dark by the time he reached the doorway. Getting out, Kelly headed inside. Now he could just pop open a beer and relax in the backyard.

In his stupor, he didn’t notice the paint scratches on the fence. Nor did Kelly see the shed door was open.

He dragged a chair outside and set down his beer on the arm. Kelly looked up at the sky, taking a deep breath and smiling. He felt happy.

Eminem was standing behind him, shovel in hand. Scowling, he pulled back and swung. The metal crashed into Kelly’s head and he fell to the ground.

“Hello, Kelly.” His voice was cold. Kelly rolled onto his stomach, coughing. Eminem moved to swing the shovel again, then stopped. “How was your tour?”

“Brilliant.” Kelly smiled, revealing bloody teeth. “To be honest, I’m flattered.”

“Flattered?” There was a bite in his voice.

“Yeah. You tracked down my address. Who wouldn’t want that?” Eminem tossed the shovel away from them and kneeled.

“I didn’t miss, Kelly.”

“Right.” Kelly’s eyes suddenly widened. “Wait...you’re actually mad at me.” He began to laugh. “Oh my god, I actually made you mad! What the fuck?”

“Shut the hell up,” Eminem growled. His eyes flashed. “I’ve always been crazy. Something you’d know if you were actually a fan.” Kelly’s smile faltered. “Now, apologize.”

“The hell I will.” He sat up just the tiniest amount and spat in Eminem’s face. Kelly’s spit was red from the blood on his teeth. When the older rapper grabbed his throat, the smile returned. “I’m just playing Emi, you know I love you.”

Eminem’s face twitched for a split second. Then he curled his fingers, squeezing Kelly’s neck until it broke.

The rapper spent thirty minutes digging a grave. Kelly remained still, not dead but paralyzed. He couldn’t feel anything.

Eminem returned to his field of vision. Using his foot, he rolled Kelly into the grave with an unceremonious thump. Grabbing the shovel once more, he covered the younger blonde with dirt.

He didn’t care what happened next. Kelly would either lose his life to blood loss or a lack of oxygen. And frankly, who could blame Eminem for his actions?


End file.
